


Memorandum

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many things can jog one's memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorandum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **[saiyuki_time](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/)** prompt #14 Sense of Taste. Time allowed: 5 minutes. Time taken: actual writing, maybe 5 min. (by hand). Wrestling with the strange keyboard in a hotel lobby in Stockholm ... longer. (Written June 2008)

Hakkai wakes in darkness, with formless memories of lovemaking floating murkily in his mind.

"Kanan," he murmurs - and suddenly, he remembers Kanan. She stands before him with his knife in her hand, its tip pressed against her abdomen.

"No," he whispers, and licks his dry lips. One corner of his mouth is sticky, and the taste ... no, not blood. Thank Heaven, not blood. Bitter, almost savory, nearly salty, complex ... More recent memories come floating up, of hard, wiry limbs, red hair, a hint of stubble on a strong chin. And not just memories: the reality lies besides him, snoring slightly.

"Gojyo," he murmurs, gratefully, and fall asleep again.

 


End file.
